


Overpower Me

by kirk_to_enterpise_15



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirk_to_enterpise_15/pseuds/kirk_to_enterpise_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tend to ignore the fact that they're the same person and so can't really have sex...whatever, this is before the narrator finds out obviously. hope u enjoy anyways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overpower Me

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this fandom...dont judge too hard! ive been having writer's block so just wanted to get something out there!

"What! I could totally overpower you", it came out far more indignant than I had planned. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try", Tyler teased, laughing lightly. "I'm just...too tired to get up right now. Later, after coffee", I poured myself the aforementioned coffee, something, as an insomniac, that had become my all time favorite medication. I didn't need it so much these days. It seemed Tyler had become my new addiction, my new medication. Tyler walks over to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him suspiciously, wondering what the hell he's up to this time. He's suddenly bending over and whispering in my ear: "C'mon, baby, prove me wrong". His breath made my ear tingle and the rest of me shiver. I could feel my face burning and stammered out: "W-what?" He was probably just fucking with my head, like always. Can't say I didn't enjoy it. He chuckled at my reaction, but didn't move. I swear he got off on me getting flustered. Dick. 

 

I was afraid to move, afraid to even breathe in case I might break the moment. Was this even a moment? No... I felt a wetness on my ear and realized Tyler was licking the tip of my ear. I swallowed hard. "T-Tyler, what are-" before I could finish my sentence he had knocked me out of my chair and had me lying flat on my back on the rusty floor. The air left my lungs as he shoved me down, but fight club had put me through much worse. He hovered over me, a smirk on his lips. He brought one of his hands up to my neck, making me shiver. I wasn't sure if he was going to caress it or strangle it. That's the ultimate metaphor for our relationship. 

 

As unpredictable as ever, though, Tyler seemed to think for a moment before bringing it up to my bruised lips instead. He opened my mouth gently with his fingers as I tried to incoherently ask why...why. Was he just completely fucking with me because my mind really couldn't handle that...it'd been fucked around enough by him. I tried halfheartedly to push him off, but he had an iron grip on my body. His other hand went to my erection, and he stroked it lightly through my jeans. I tried to buck up for more friction, but he kept me down. Hah, another metaphor. Gotta stop thinking so analytically. Life would be a lot simpler if people took everything literally. Or a lot worse. His fingers had only been halfway through my mouth and now he put them in as far as he could. "Suck", he commanded in a husky tone, his strokes getting faster on my crotch. Something deep stirred in my groin at his commanding voice and the fact that it was only for me. Not any of those space monkeys...or Angel Face...or Marla Singer... Just for me. So I sucked his fingers and couldn't get enough. I am Jack's insatiable desire and rage. I am Jack's excruciating shame. 

 

"Good boy", he cracked a shameless smile and started to unbutton my pants which was pretty hard with just one hand. He got them off finally and slunk my boxers down, the cold air hitting me hard. He took my cock in his hand and started his slow teasing strokes once again. "Told you you couldn't overpower me. I overpower you", he said, clear satisfaction in his voice, as he gave my cock a hard squeeze, making me whimper through his fingers. He took his fingers out and roughly said: "I wanna hear you scream." I'd be lying if I said that didn't turn me on like crazy. And a fool. Not that I would show Tyler just how desperate I was for his touch...for his, god, his fucking everything. Tyler took his own pants off and slipped his shirt off, along with mine. He was as fast and efficient as always. 

 

As my hands started to trail down his chest, he grabbed them and pushed them down to the floor. He held them there as his lips moved down to my penis, his licks switching from soft to rough. A devastating moan escaped from my lips. And then there was nothing. He took his lips off and I let out a whine I didn't mean to. "Don't worry, there's more to come", Tyler chuckled a little, and grabbed something from his pocket. I rolled my eyes when I saw what it was, of course Tyler would carry around lube. Quite convenient. As he slicked himself up I tried to lift my arms up, but he shoved my arms back down before I could even get them an inch up. "You're such a dick", I mumbled, impatient and slightly out of it, just waiting to be finished off. "I'm not a dick. I just like to be in control", he said, just as I felt a wet finger go up my ass. I yelped, but was held down by Tyler when I tried to jump up. Damn son of a bitch. "Just relax", he whispered, moving a little more softly until it did feel good. And then another finger went up... I couldn't keep that incredibly loud moan down if I had tried. 

 

Without much warning, his finger was replaced by his dick. I cried out and grabbed onto his shoulders, which he actually let me do. My fingers dug into his back as his thrusts got harder and harder. His groans were mixed with mine as I matched his pace. I could feel the blood my fingers had scraped out and I got even harder and Tyler's thrusts went even deeper. I could feel my desire building up and up until I thought I would explode. He snatched my lips up into a blistering kiss until I was unable to think. One last thrust and we were both done for, our come soaking the floor. My breathing heavy, I let my head fall back to the floor. "Holy shit", I breathed out, feeling completely destroyed and loving it. "Yeah", Tyler breathed out as well, collapsing next to me. 

 

We only kissed once that first time.

 


End file.
